


【我a】 强制标记

by escapeAkarry



Category: wok
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapeAkarry/pseuds/escapeAkarry





	【我a】 强制标记

我伏在他身上，双手撑在他肩两侧，似乎感觉更加燥热，他迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，处于自我保护意识，他含糊地嚷着不要碰我快走开之类的拒绝性言语，才不管那么多呢。  
“小糊涂，如果我来晚了，说不定你早被外面那群alpha吃干抹净了。”撩起他的衣摆触碰他炙热的腰肢，我快忍不住了。  
“唔........别..别碰我.....”他身体像过了电似的轻轻颤抖着，他已经难受得连一句完整的话都说不出了，乖，宝贝，我这就来帮你。  
“没想到你的气味是奶香味，小可爱。”像是被揭开了一个天大的秘密，他羞耻得快要哭了，把鼻子抵在他颈脖处贪婪地吸入令我魂牵梦萦的香味，被我触碰的每一下他都不禁从嘴角钻出软绵无力的喘息和呻吟，与他往常生人勿近的态度完全形成反差。  
迅速褪去我和他身上的遮掩，相信他也等不及，但不想他的初次太难受，稍微做了下扩张，而他的后穴早已湿漉得不成样子，一张一合好似故意勾引我进入。  
“一切都交给我，好吗？”做好随时进攻的准备，轻声的询问赢得的是他慌乱地摇头拒绝，经过我大脑的多层过滤得出结论：口是心非。这是个不好的习惯，就让我帮你改掉吧。  
把枪口对准目标，毫不犹豫的进入引得他惊叫连连，被欲火包围的感觉其实并不好受，可当他一次又一次扭动身板，肠壁内部带着黏稠不断摩擦着我的敏感，停不下来了，都怪你，小妖精。  
“宝贝，爽吗？”  
“唔.....啊....不....呜.....”浸湿他发梢的已分不清是汗水还是泪水。  
“乖，说你喜欢。”  
“啊.....不...不要.......”  
小猫的自制力太强，想要征服他的欲望愈来愈强烈。  
他的嘴唇，他的后颈，他的手腕，他的腿根，他的脚踝，无一没有我留下的牙印，清晰且有说服力。  
加速冲刺，让他以不寻常的频率在我身下颤动，把他的头按到我肩前，“咬我。”他无力地把嘴张得大些，很快，一阵酥麻通过他尖尖的小虎牙传递到我的心脏，真乖，他感受到自己体内的灼烧变得更大，不适地胡乱扭动着臀部，“啧，别乱动，要夹死我了。”拍了一下他的臀瓣，嫩白迅速染上桃红。  
“呜.........”他委屈地呜咽着，睫毛上沾着的泪珠在反光下显得晶莹，他不知道他现在可爱得活像个躺在白盘里任人宰割的鲜奶布丁，嫩滑上流淌着浊白，气味甜美不失诱人，真的想把他吃进肚子，连汁水都一滴不剩地。  
最美妙的事莫过于在他身上驰骋，欣赏他妖娆动人的身躯，聆听他急促无力的喘息，占据他温暖狭窄的甬道。我已经中了毒，一种没有解药的毒，宝贝，你要怎样赔我？  
双手捧起他的腰肢，使他可以更贴近我，而我可以探索他体内的更深处，初次掠过他的敏感点，他整个人吓得几乎弹了起来，呻吟的尾音都变了调，接下来不断摩擦他的敏感使得他高潮了好几次，前端只得硬得发烫滴出一点点稀薄的体液。  
是时候该结束了。  
加快抽插速度，每次正中他的红心，“宝贝，我要射了。”我轻微喘着气，他像是听到了什么糟糕的事，伸手就要推开我。  
“唔.....不....不要射.....在里面.......哈啊....求你......”他哭得很凶，也许他认为被一个alpha标记是件屈辱的事，作为他的自尊心绝对不允许。  
可管不了那么多，我从踏进这个房间的第一步起就没打算放过他，就算强行，我也要得到他。  
似乎意识到我并没有丝毫要退出的意思，他怕了，在我身上乱抓，想要挣脱我的桎梏，真是调皮，我死死抓住他的手不让他乱动，继续下身的动作，快了，我很快就能得到他了。  
“啊........不要...标记....求你......求你....唔...我错了...我错了.......呜呜......”他在向我求情，可我一向都不是容易心软的人。  
“你怎么错了？”  
“唔......你是...alpha.....我..我不该那种...态度....对你.........嗯.....我错了......求你放过我......”  
“道歉...是你本应做的，所以我不打算放过你。”他慌了，对我拳打脚踢，我只得散发出更加浓郁的信息素使他瘫软在我怀里，他的意识开始模糊，只剩下断断续续的呜咽。  
最后几次进出，随即释放在他深处，直到闻到他完全染上我的气味，成功标记了他，成为他唯一的alpha。


End file.
